


Exceeding expectations

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2018, keith in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: Shiro just wants a simple dinner with his family and friends, but of course his husband exceeds expectations .My piece for the Shiro Bday Exchange! Hope you like it  @QueenOfRavenss





	Exceeding expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfRavenss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/gifts).



> First of all, I have to say that this is the first time I join an exchange event, so I'm pretty excited about it. I'm not good at art so the onky thing I can do is write; so I put all my heart on this. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I really hope you all like it too. As you may know, English is not my mother language so please, let me know if there's a mistake or something. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a gift for @GothSheith on Twitter. My base prompt was the same in the summary, so I hope I fulfilled it. Edited by Kyoya, my best friend, who is obviously better than me with English (and managing stuff actually)

“Do you really have to go?”

Shiro closed the suitcase that he had laid out on the bed and looked at his husband, sighing deeply. Truth be told, he had exactly the same question since the last thing he wanted  to do at that moment was getting on a plane and traveling to New York to close a million-dollars-deal, but he knew he had no option. The future business partners had specifically asked for his presence so, as the President of the Shirogane Company, it was necessary for him to be the one who would take the lead in the agreement.

 

"I'm so sorry… You know wouldn’t if it weren’t necessary,” he explained, embarrassed. He held Keith’s hand and kissed his knuckles gently, sighing. “It will only be a few days. I'll be back in time for your art show”

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Keith murmured, trying not to look him in the eye. “This isn’t the first one and it won’t be the last. But— Takashi, your birthday.”

 

The older man blinked for a few seconds until it dawned on him. Right. His birthday. He had completely forgotten about it, but he knew that it was one of the most important days of the year for Keith, perhaps only surpassed by their anniversary. Truth be told, Shiro was not excited about his own birthday. It was no big deal for him. He didn’t particularly hate his birthday, but after years of attending formal birthday meetings and dinners in which his grandfather —his only living relative since the death of his parents— was only bragging of him as the next heir to the family's fortune,  Shiro was not particularly excited about that day.

 

With a quick movement, Shiro reached his traveling itinerary and checked it carefully. Theoretically, his flight would land the day of his birthday in the afternoon, so they would still have a little time to celebrate. He informed Keith with a reassuring smile.

"We'll have enough time to do whatever you want," the older man promised, coddling his husband in an attempt to try and calm his anger.

“Thing is, it's your birthday, not mine. We should do whatever you want, and don’t tell me you just want dinner, Shiro.” the brunet said when he noticed that the other opening his mouth to protest. “I want it to be special. I want it to be something big. For you.”

  
"Honey, listen," Shiro replied. "Anything we do together is perfect, I don’t need anything else. Just a simple dinner, okay? Something normal, only friends and family. You can ask Allura to bring a special wine from her harvest and maybe Hunk will cook for us. Just that. Is that okay?”

 Keith nodded reluctantly, trying to avoid Shiro’s gaze. The older man just laughed before kissing his cheek and then his lips, slowly.

  
“I'll be back in five days.”

“Be careful, okay?”

“Of course.”

 “I love you, Takashi”

“And I love you too, Keith”

With one last kiss, Shiro took his luggage and opened the door. He thought that everything was solved, and that the birthday situation had been handled successfully.

 

Problem is, he had forgotten that he was married to Keith Kogane.

 

* * *

 

  
As Shiro was waiting for his connecting flight in Houston, his phone vibrated loudly. With a quick movement, he pulled it out of his pocket while waiting in line for his drink at the airport’s Starbucks. He thought it was a work-related email, but when he opened the message his eyes went wide open, he was completely surprised.

 

It was Keith of course, but it wasn’t exactly what he would have expected from him. Keith had sent Shiro a photo of himself lying on their bed, shirt pulled up to his chest and pants down just below his hip. Although it was not completely visible, his erection was silhoutted on the fabric of his pants, hidden by the hand in which the wedding ring gleamed. "Happy birthday, Takashi," was the only message, as casual and simple as if instead of having sent him such a provocative photo, Keith had texted him about the weather.

 

Shiro looked around, hoping no one had been paying attention to him. He felt his cheeks burn as his own member began to show interest. He tried to calm down, breathing deeply. He barely reacted when the barista shouted his name and he took his drink with a hasty "thank you" and ran to the nearest free seat.

 

T. Shirogane: "Keith, what the hell are you doing?"

K. Kogane: "I am whishing my husband a happy birthday."

T. Shirogane: "You're playing dirty. I'm in a public place. What do you think would have happened if someone had looked at my phone? "

K. Kogane: "I bet you're already hard. Right, Takashi?"

  
Shiro swallowed hard. Damn Keith was right. He felt a terrible pressure in his pants, but he couldn’t run to the bathroom to relieve it with his own hand. He was deciding between asking for a colder drink to relieve the sudden heat he felt, and running to the bathroom when he heard the phone ring again. He quickly glanced around and opened the message. In the photo, Keith had taken off his shirt and pants and was just covering himself with one of Shiro’s shirts, which was clearly too big for him. Beneath the fabric was delicate lace that hugged his chest and crotch. He stifled a moan when immediately after Keith sent another photo where only his neck was visible, adorned by a black necklace that Shiro had given him for _special occasions._

 K. Kogane: "I'll wait for you at home"

 Shiro only managed to bite his lips, wishing that the flight would leave sooner.

* * *

 

  
“Keith? Are you here?”

 

Shiro closed the door behind him carefully, looking around. The lights in the apartment were off and everything was relatively quiet, but his husband was nowhere to be found. He left his luggage by the door and looked for Keith in the kitchen, in the living room and in his study, but he wasn’t there either. When he was about to take his phone to call him, he hard his husband’s voice coming from their room.

 

“I’m here, Takashi.”

 

The older man went straight to their room and opened the door, finding Keith lying on the bed and wearing his shirt, exactly as he had seen him in the photos. The only light was a pair of oil lamps placed on the bedside tables, which drew a pattern of shadows on Keith's pale skin. He smiled, and Shiro could see a subtle blush on his cheeks.

 

“What are you…?”

 

“You said _anything_ you did with me would be good” the younger said, kneeling on the bed and provocatively lifting the hem of the shirt, showing his legs in soft black stockings. “I called everyone for that dinner you wanted, but... We still have time to enjoy ourselves.”

 

Shiro swallowed hard, looking at him and not being able to articulate a coherent phrase. He approached the bed and went up to him, getting dangerously closer to the younger man but not daring to touch him yet. If they still had time, then he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

 

“And I suppose that's why you sent me those photos, even knowing that anyone could see them, baby?”

"Didn’t you like them, _Daddy_?" The younger asked, emphasizing the last word, knowing that Shiro loved to be called that. "I dressed up for you, don’t I look good?”

 

Keith's hand slid over his own body down to his crotch, pressing softly. A soft moan escaped his lips as his gaze lingered on Shiro, smiling.

 

“I thought you would like something like this, Shiro.”

  
The older man leaned over him, catching his lips in a desperate kiss that made Keith laugh slightly. Shiro's hands tried to quickly undo the buttons of the shirt to get rid of it, but the trembling in his fingers didn’t make it easy for him. With a frustrated sigh, Shiro pulled at them, tearing them from their place.

 

“I just want you to remember that the shirt is yours,” Keith mocked.

“I'll buy another one later. Let me see you.”

 

 Keith complied, sliding the shirt over his shoulders to reveal the black lace top he was wearing, which matched the garter belt and the stockings. For a moment, Shiro felt his mouth go dry.

 

“Do you like it?”

 "Tell me you really didn’t ask that question," the older man replied, biting his lips. Keith let out a soft laugh.

“It's the first time I do something like this. And I wanted to make sure.”

 

Shiro got rid of his jacket and tie as quickly as possible so he could go back to claiming the other’s lips with a heated a kiss. His hands finally slid over the slender body before stopping in his chest, which he caressed with just the fingertips. He felt Keith's hands cling to his shirt with need as he began to tease his nipples, which made him smile.

Soon, the older began to spread kisses on his face and neck, stopping only to suck it, leaving a path of red and purple marks that were going to be more than obvious the next day. When he reached the edge of the top, Shiro lightly lifted the hem up to kiss and lick one of his nipples while Keith bit his lips to keep himself from moaning loudly. Usually, he used to be very vocal in bed, but Shiro soon realized that, at least that night, he was going to have to tear out the moans one by one.

Shiro's kisses went down to meet the panties, which didn’t stop him at all. Using his teeth, he began to lower the garment, keeping his eyes on Keith’s, who only managed to tangle his fingers in the lock of white hair that fell on the Shiro's face. A smile played on his lips before approaching his erection, barely caressing it with his tongue.

 

“Shiro, please...”

“What is it, baby?”

  
Keith huffed, exasperated. He moved under the other’s body, looking for a little more contact that Shiro did not hesitate to give him. Slowly, the older man took Keith’s erection between his lips and kissed the base repeatedly, concentrating on the broken sighs that escaped from his husband’s lips. He licked the tip carefully before taking him completely in his mouth, finally getting a needy moan as a reward.

He began to alternate between licking and sucking to the other’s surprise. As he did so, Shiro grabbed his thighs and pulled them apart to make room for himself, feeling Keith tighten and pull his hair harder — a sign that he wanted him to go faster. Shiro wasn’t planning on being complacent.

He gave one last suck to his member before listening to the other's complaint, which was silenced with another kiss. Shiro’s tongue slipped between his lips, playing with Keith’s and making him forget the reason of his discomfort. Taking advantage of the distraction, the older slipped both arms under his body and bit his lips to finish the kiss. He quickly made him get on his knees, position that the younger understood immediately.

 

“Shiro, please. _Please_...”

“Do you think it was easy,” he started, leaning a little to get closer to the night table and take the lube they kept there. “To be sitting in a plane for six hours, without being able to do anything but think about those photos?” He said as he opened the small bottle and spilled some liquid on his fingers. Keith nodded, moaning as he realized what was going to happen.

“You enjoyed it, right? “ Keith's voice was sharp, full of desire and need. “I bet you had to put something on your legs to hide your erection. What would your seatmate have said if he had see— Ah!”

 

Shiro's hand spanked Keith's ass, making him open his eyes in surprise. Before he could even turn, the older one had already put his fingers inside him, making him moan again.

 

“Don’t talk back to me. Apologize.”

“I won’t”

 

The older man spanked him again, moving his fingers inside him at the same time.

 

“Do it.”

“Shiro, fuck…”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

 

He wanted it. Shiro could see it in his eyes, which had become darker and expressed _need._ He knew Keith well enough to know that he could take that game as far as he wanted, but he also knew how to play his cards. It was also his birthday. He had the right to do whatever he wanted.

With one hand he unbuttoned his own pants, moaning as he felt the pressure on his member dissipate. Quickly, he placed some lube on his erection, pulled his fingers out of Keith and penetrated him with a single thrust that made them both moan.

Without giving him time to get used to it, Shiro began to fuck him on a pace that had both of them on the verge of delirium in a matter of seconds. The sound of skin against skin soon flooded the room, mixed with sighs and unconnected words uttered at random. When Shiro felt Keith's body move at the same pace, he stopped him abruptly using his right arm, licking his lips before spanking him again and slowing making his thrusts.

 

“Is this what you wanted? Dressing like that, provoking me in that way...”

“Yes, yes, Shiro, more... _Harder, please_.”

“I shouldn’t. You’ve been bad,” he said, suddenly slowing down. Keith turned his head to look at him with a hint of panic in his eyes.

-“No, no, Shiro, please, please more ... I'm close, _Daddy, please_...”

“Then ask me properly. Beg for it”

 

With ragged breathing, Keith was barely able to whisper a few words. Shiro smiled, giving him a particularly rough thrust.

 

“Louder.”

“Please… Shiro, more...”

“I want to hear you.”

“Damn it, fuck me Takashi!”

“You should have said that from the very beginning.”

 

Without saying another word Shiro began to fuck him roughly, making the bed creak with their movements. Pleased, he heard Keith finally losing control and moaning loudly, shouting his name again and again. He felt the body beneath him shudder, close to finishing, and focused on hitting Keith’s prostrate mercilessly, panting in unison.

 

“Takashi... Takashi, I...!”

“Keith!”

 

The orgasm surprised both of them at the same time, between spasms of pleasure, trying to recover their breath. Carefully, Shiro thrusted a couple times more before slowly pulling out, holding Keith in his arms as he collapsed on the bed. He played with his hair, smiling at him apologetically.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked in a whisper. “Did you like it?”

Keith nodded, unable to speak for several minutes. When he spoke again, his voice was harsh and low.

“God, you have to... we have to do that again.”

"As many times as you want," the older man replied, laughing softly.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Shiro nodded and kissed Keith’s forehead gently before caressing his muscles and legs, still sheathed in stockings. Suddenly a doubt appeared in his head.

 

“Why did you decide to wear lingerie?”

"You once said you'd like to see me like this. I asked Allura to come with me and help me buy something,” Keith said, and shrugged. “You know, for your birthday.”

“Thank you. Really,” the Shiro whispered, kissing his lips slowly. “Thank you.”

“Oh c’mon, I just wanted to make you happy. You deserve the world.”

“I only want you.”

“Shiro?”

“Yes?”

 

Keith stared at him before leaning down to kiss his lips sweetly, caressing his face with all the softness he was capable of.

 

“Thanks for being born. Happy Birthday.”

At that moment, laying happily on Keith’s arms, Takashi Shirogane knew he was the luckiest man on Earth.


End file.
